supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
How Spider-Man joined the Tourney Spider-Man was originally just an ordinary teenager in high school named Peter Parker who lived with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, due to the fact that his parents were killed when Peter was young. He was very smart, however, he was also very physically weak, and was often made fun of by many of his fellow students. One day, Peter's life changed forever when he went to a public exhibition of the handling of nuclear waste. A spider was caught in the radiation, and Peter was bitten by it. Peter discovered he had spider powers, including enhanced strength, enhanced agility, and the ability to cling to walls. Peter decided to use his powers to win a cash prize for staying in the ring with a professional wrestler for three minutes. In order to prevent embarrassment if he lost, he decided to wear a mask to disguise himself. He easily defeated the wrestler, and a TV producer convinced him to go on television. Designing a full costume, and building himself a pair of Web Shooters, that, as the name implies, shoot web. Peter decided to call himself Spider-Man, and became an immediate sensation. After his first appearance on television, Peter didn't stop a thief, believing that it wasn't his problem. Peter's fame rose, but he returned home one night to find that his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Seeking revenge, he easily caught his Uncle Ben's murderer, only to discover that it was the same thief that he could have stopped earlier. Feeling guilty for Ben's murder, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime, and officially became Spider-Man. That night, he remembered what his uncle always told him: With great power, there must also come great responsibility. Since his crime-fighting career began, Spidey has fought many villains, including Doctor Octopus, the Green Goblin, and Venom. Despite being a superhero, Spider-Man gained some critics, the most notable being J Jonah Jameson. Character Select Screen Animation Spider-Man swings up close to the camera going "Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man!". Special Attacks Web Ball (Neutral) Spider-Man shoots a ball of web at an opponent. If it hits, it traps the opponent in a web. Web Throw (Side) Spider-Man shoots out a web and will swing and throw the opponent if caught in the web. After a successful throw, Spider-Man taunts "See you later!" Spider Sting (Up) Spider-Man jumps up doing his left hand version of the Shoryuken. If he brings his opponent with him and the player presses B, Spider-Man follows with the Spider-Bite where he punches the opponent to the ground. Web Swing (Down) Spider-Man shoots a web up and swings onto it to kick the opponent. Maximum Spider (Hyper Smash) Spider-Man jumps up shouting "Get ready!" then vaults with a down kick towards the opponent. If he connects, performs several flying kicks through his opponent, ensnaring them in a series of webs. Spider-Man then finishes the Hyper Smash with one final, powerful foot-stomp to send the opponent crashing down. He then asks "Havin' fun?" Crawler Assault (Final Smash) Spider-Man dashes forward and unleashes a flurry of berserker punches and flips before finally kicking the opponent away. Spider-Man then asks "Havin' fun yet?!" Victory Animations #Spider-Man ties a camera to a web then steps away to the side saying "That's why J.J. pays me the big bucks!", then the camera snaps a shot. #*Spider-Man ties a camera to a web then steps away to the side saying "Hey, Mister WIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLSON! ...You suck.", then the camera snaps a shot. (Deadpool victories only) #*Spider-Man ties a camera to a web then steps away to the side saying "Sorry, lil' guy. Beating you up is like stepping on a kitten.", then the camera snaps a shot. (Alisa/Xiaoyu victories only) #Spider-Man wipes some sweat off then says "Ugh... late again. MJ's gonna kill me.". #*Spider-Man wipes some sweat off then says "I must admit, beating the living snot out of you was a great honor." (Kyo/Ryu/Ken victories only) #Spider-Man makes a web then steps into it saying "You know, you sort of look like the guy who ruined my marriage..." On-Screen Appearance The Spider signal lights at the bottom of Spider-Man's start point then Spider-Man webs down to it saying "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man at your service!". Special Quotes *You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me. (When fighting Kyo, Ryu, or Ken) *Huh... You kiss your mother with that face? Jeez. (When fighting Taskmaster) *So... any relation to JJ? (When fighting Jagi, Raoh, Han, Hyou, or Kaioh) *My slimeball sense is tingling. (When fighting Wesker or Kazuya) *If it's souls you're looking for, there's a guy named J. Jonah I'd like you to meet. (When fighting Ghost Rider) *Time for a butt-whooping supreme! (When fighting Doctor Strange, any Sailor Scout, or Viola) *Aww, ain't you just the cutest wittle thing. (When fighting Alisa or Xiaoyu) Trivia *Spider-Man shares his Japanese voice actor with Jon Talbain and Blanka. *J. Jonah Jameson, Peter Parker's Daily Bugle boss cameos in Kyo's opening and ending. *The rival of Spider-Man is Kyo. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters